manazcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Manaphy
"I am the Manaphy, the son of chocolate, eater of cakes, killer of GLaDOS, destroyer of curiousity cores, enemy of Ganafy, criticizer of life, and starter of ManaCorp" -Manaphy Manaphy is the main character in the show who expiriences viewing the problems in life and criticizes them. He is a Pokemon from the Pokemon show who was found by Evan Perrey during a journey and was the one who started ManaCorp with Evan and Quillan. His brother is PorQpine. Appearance Manaphy is from Pokemon who formed his physical description. He is colored with a light blue color as a result of being water type. He also has yellow markings above his eyes and has a red gem in his chest. Biography Manaphy was born from an egg in the Pokemon franchise (considering the multiple franchises) who was into creating a union from coming in contact with a mindstone. He noticed how people always abused Pokemon which made him create a union of Pokemon. When Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina found out about Manaphy's union, they blew Manaphy's conrads back to their trainers and Manaphy was banished to the world of Minecraft. Manaphy met PorQpine and Jirachi in Minecraft (nobody knows why Jirachi was in Minecraft) and became immensly popular with many friends who he grew attached to. However, the server where he met his friends shut down and his friends were into drama and RAGEQUITTED. Manaphy was also learning how to be an admin when it shut down resulting in him looking for someone to rule over until the Clash Wars started. Manaphy was the main reason the Darkness side won was because he disguised himself as "Paul" and lured a bunch of kids into destroying the bright tower. Evan then started ManaCorp with Manaphy and learned how to code inserting Manaphy and configuring him to be immortal, as well as allowing PorQpine, Chikorita, and Jirachi, and Phione as staff at ManaCorp. Manaphy ruled ManaCorp with forceful rules and later was nearly at the brim of his anger when Jeanne Green, a human, hit him. Manaphy only got vengeful and at the defeat of Ganafy, his nemesis, laughed at the death of Jeanne's brother, forming Manaphy's pure hatred of Ganafy. Manaphy later forced Jeanne and James into working at ManaCorp for a while putting Manaphy in big chance of rebellion for torturing the two employess. Manaphy also hired the Disney characters Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Mickey, Minnie, as employees. The Crasy Porygon became an employee, as well as Po, the Zums, and Chia, his dog. Manaphy also hired Husky and Terria, who made a point in the ManaZcraft crisis. Manaphy then was forced to shut down ManaCorp due to Ganafy's company, RedCorp starting another war. Manaphy kept James doing his job (cleaning the mysterious stomach acid) but had Jeanne leave, leaving Jeanne vengeful over Manaphy and attempted rebellion but failed. Manaphy's employees, Husky and Terria, the idiot kids that were forced to face the war but were under the work of Ganafy (disguised as "Professor") to find Manaphy's mysterious cake said to win the war as a "superweapon". But Manaphy began attacking the kids to prevent them from finding the cake, failing and Ganafy finding the cake and taking control of Porygon-Z to put Manaphy in cyberspace. Husky and Terria gained control of Porygon-Z releasing Manaphy and defeating Ganafy again. Manaphy revealed the superweapon was NorzTu, an overpowered robot. Manaphy had the kids find NorzTu to win the war, and got the kids into blowing up RedCorp, with the help of the Crasy Porygon. Later on, James Thompson, a historic employee comes back to give the revenge Jeanne had failed to give. He murders Phione and he and Manaphy get into a dramatic fight where Jirachi chose the background for "aesthetic purposes" which was a place resembling a hellish area. Manaphy gruesomely beat James resulting in several employees quit ManaCorp and a storm of humans who destroy the institute. Manaphy is forced with Jirachi and PorQpine to go into hiding, and later recover ManaCorp. ManaCorp resurrects with a message from Ganafy and Braincel: an employee turned traitor, resulting in the LIFE (Lovely, inventive, formal event) war. Manaphy found Jerry Thompson, a morality investigator and philosopher who was the unknown son of James and Jeanne, and Olivia Burton, a nerd who constantly shrouds Manaphy with confusing but scientifically correct facts, much to her pleasure. (to be continued) Behavior Manaphy is able to keep himself under control most of the time but is known to have an ability to hurl stomach acid at people.and rarely rides flying cakes. Manaphy is defensive in these ways but his weaknesses are Porygon-Z's Ultra Beam or jumping in front of a monorail intentionally (which is inconceivably impossible) Developement Manaphy's developement took an unusual amount of stages. Manaphy was first a "Rank 2" (even though ranks did not exist) and didn't hurl stly we're looktomach acid. He could do Heart Swap (regarding he was a pokemon) but did not have immunities and could spawn babies unwillingly. The Stomach acid was intriduced and the baby spawning was removed. The stomach acid could affect all characters but not himself. Ranks were introduced limiting the stomach acid. However, complaints were recieved that Manaphy and Chikorita were to overpowered. So development headed the way where Manaphy had weaknesses, introducing Jeanne and Braincel and some others. Although Manaphy's history is unorganized, Manaphy is unlikely to get removed due to his importance in ManaZcraft history. Evan's comments According to Evan, Manaphy is one of the best characters from Pokemon in the show. "Manaphy, aside from thwacks and pros and crasy porygons, is a downright beaconing character who has more of a history than others." Trivia *Manaphy is the only ManaZer who can use Stomach Acid to his advantage. *Only Manaphy can communicate with Life *Manaphy is one of the most commonly featured characters of the show.